


House of Spirits

by ireirei



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Sexual Content, Smut, basically four times they had sex, with sap bc their romance is SO cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireirei/pseuds/ireirei
Summary: Six hundred and thirty-four years is a long time to go without the feel of another’s skin on yours.





	House of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intent to write smut when I work up this morning and yet here we are. Out of all the romances I did, Scott/Peebee is my favorite, Peebee's romance is so cute. Since there's not many works out there, here's my contribution. Hope I did ok and there's no mistakes. 
> 
> Title is inspired by ["House of Spirits"](https://youtu.be/3bun1VVDPqg)by Young & Sick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Six hundred and thirty-four years is a long time to go without the feel of another’s skin on yours.

The first time with Peebee was a new experience for the both of them, having sex in zero-g. It was amazing, as stress relieving as Peebee had hoped. And a tad awkward, bumping in to the metal of the space pod, with nothing to push up against but each other—no wall, bed, or floor. The giggling and sighs from both of them made up for it.

 

 

The second time, it was after Peebee wanted all the strings.

 _I want to be with you._ Only _you._

Scott smirks at the email Peebee sends him, something about a gift. He hopes that she means more stress relief, and not another Tempest equipment incident. The nightcap she sets out for him is a rich Asari blend, and he wonders where she obtained it.

“Peebee? I’m ready for my surprise,” Scott calls in from his room com. Not a moment after he sits on his—thankfully big enough for two--bed, she comes in, hip cocked, eyes heavy lidded and a smile pulling at her lips.  

“Heya,” she says lowly.

“Come. Join me,” Scott smiles, already feeling desire start to pool low in his gut. This is the first time she’s been in his quarters, alone and after hours when the crew has settled down for the night.

“Oh, no, no,” she purrs, seating herself beside him, “You don’t give the orders here. Whose surprise _is_ this anyway?”

“Maybe that’s the surprise.” Scott’s looking deep in to her eyes, speaking low in that voice of his that she won’t hesitate to admit to herself—or him—makes her bite her lip at times. Peebee shivers. They might have to explore a voice kink in the future. But, right now she wants to do something she’s never done with anyone else.

“Even on your back, you keep me on my toes,” Peebee says amusedly, eyes moving down his body, wanting to slide her hand down his chest, press kisses against his stomach, maybe bite at his thighs a little. Maybe ride him into the sunrise. 

“Let’s reenact how we met,” her mind going back to the tower on Eos, when she had tackled him and found out how sturdy he was. He let her do it again on the tempest meeting room, holding on to her waist and meeting up to kiss her. She doesn’t worry about him catching her, Scott’s always there when she falls.

 _I’m turning into such a sap_. But, with Scott, she doesn’t mind so much.

 

She’s pressing kisses on to his toned stomach, licking that golden skin like she’s day dreamed about sometimes.

“Have you heard about Asari melding?” She’s a tad hesitant, knows that there’s still some confusion and bigotry about Asari sexuality. Scott’s palm brushes a hot trail on her skin from her ass to her waist. 

“Our bodies and mind weave together, become one.  I’ve never trusted anyone enough, never trusted myself,” Peebee admits. Scott’s looking up at her with those violet eyes of his, brings his palms up and interlocks their fingers.

“I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.” She felt it too. Knew she could count on Scott; he never judged her for the mess she was in with Kalinda, helped her out with her research and her personal problems. Teased her when she needed it, inspired her and made her want to stay on the Tempest for good. She loved him.

Peebee bit her lip when she slid down on him, felt him so deep at that angle. They rocked together, Scott’s sighs and moans mirroring her own. Peebee’s liaisons in the past were fun and no strings attached—always. Sex wasn’t a big deal to her, and neither were her brief relationships. Then things became messed up with Kalinda. An annoyance and muddled all around. Kalinda was the only person she came to Andromeda with, and she changed when she woke up. She didn’t know how to deal with it but brush it off like she did when emotions got too heavy.

But she didn’t have to do that anymore. She could be vulnerable with Scott, could trust him.

“Scott,” Peebee gasped when he hit a particularly sweet spot. Her eyes snapped open, feeling her nervous system become in tune with his.

 

Scott felt incredible, feeling as if he was rocked by ocean waves and floating through space at the same time. His body felt free, relaxed and yet tingling with electrifying sensations. He never felt so at peace and yet so exhilarated. Never knew it could be like this.

“I…I can’t believe it. It’s so quiet,” he whispered, Peebee’s hands running through his thick hair.

“We are one,” she breathed, “this is all ours now.”  He felt her underneath his skin, a part of his consciousness, no concept of where one began and the other ended. Felt the depth of her emotions, while she felt his.

_I love you._

 

Peebee opened her eyes, saw the black fade away, and looked down at Scott, finding him looking back with gentle eyes and a sated smile on his face.

Sighing as she withdrew from him, she cuddled up to him, “I want you to know…it was great before, but that was the tip of the iceberg. This now, means so much more.” She drew in closer, her palm resting on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

“This is where I belong,” she whispered, feeling emotion well up in her throat.  

 

 

The third time is the morning after.  Scott wakes up a few hours before the morning shift begins, his body remarkably still tingling with afterglow. Must be from the melding. He’s wondering if it’ll be like that every time, wondering how much pleasure his body can take.

Peebee shifts slightly, awakening from where she was snuggled against his side, their limbs intertwined. Last night had been the most intimate Scott’s ever been with someone. He’s someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, unlike his twin, who mostly has a logical outlook and professional demeanor about her. But, even then, he had never experienced anything like that. How could he?

Peebee sleepily opens her eyes, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” he murmurs, pressing her closer against him. His lips meet her, lazily exploring each other’s mouth for some time, before the mood shifts and Scott rolls over her, making her sigh and shake. Peebee once made a flirtatious comment about his stamina after their stress reliever, and he aims to please. By the time he has a nipple in his mouth with two fingers inside her, she’s arching up into him, ready.

 

 

The fourth time, is weeks after their Landing Day. Much of the Hyperion is still damaged, with the construction of Meridian Port expected to be underway for months. Scott’s been busy, as have the whole crew. Assessing damages, scouting Meridian, taking care of the injured and dead. When Serena finally wakes up, he feels a knot in his chest start to unravel. More people are being woken from cryo, and his immediate presence is no longer required. He and his team can get back to work. But, not before Nexus leadership insist he stay for the party.

Peebee’s face lights up when she sees him; being in love isn’t as terrifying as she thought it would be, but the rush is still there.

“Well, hello,” she grins.

“Hello, yourself,” Scott looks at her with those eyes that she loves.

“Eyes front, try not to swoon…I want you,” she admits softly, mindful that they’re surrounded by people.

“I want you more.” _There he goes again with that voice._  

“I need proof. Soon,” she smiles, acutely aware that they haven’t had much time alone together, Nexus leadership always needing something from him. Only nighttime, when they’re holding one another close, is theirs.

“What am I gonna do with you, Peebee?” Scott’s voice tells her he means that in more ways than one.

“I’ll send you a list,” she promises. She’s not entirely joking, there’s plenty of firsts for them to experience yet.

 

They finally leave Meridian, their job as the pathfinder team not done yet. Later that evening, they finally celebrate alone in Scott’s quarters, especially after Scott _gets a_ _planet named after him_.

Peebee will never get tired of the sex, but the adventurer in her, the need to do things first, is ready to move on to more exciting settings. Maybe she and Scott can visit that waterfall that Jaal talked about as his favorite place in the galaxy. In any case, Scott’s ridiculously large room is sure to make some memories.

 _Desk sex?_ She thinks, her thoughts cut off short as Scott slides in to the hilt, her hands grasping the edge of the couch. _Nah, too close to SAM, that’ll be awkward._

She laughs as he pinches a nipple, “Distracted?”

“Don’t worry, gorgeous, you’ve got my full attention,” she moans as he starts picking up the pace. _There’ll be plenty of opportunities to explore the future._

 

She’s happy to focus on the present.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might write out the smut scenes some more in more detail lol. My first time writing smut, but I read plenty so maybe that'll help me. 
> 
> Let me know if I should add tags. Comments and such are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
